Rory gets Braces
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory get's braces
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Early on morning in Stars Hollow Lorelai had just pulled up in front of Luke's.

''okay sweetie are you coming in with me?'' Lorelai asks her

''No!'' Rory tells her with her arms crossed at her chest just looking and watching out the window.

''okay fine I'll be right back sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and gets out of the jeep and goes into the diner

''hey where's Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's just in the jeep and didn't want to come in because she's stil mad and upset at the fact that she has to get braces this morning.'' she tells him

''she's still mad tht shes going under the happy gas?'' he asks her

''yea but I told her I will be right next to her holding her hand so that she will be relaxed.'' she tells him

''have you talked to the dentist about that already?'' he asks her

''yea I did they said it was fine.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''yea so coffee to go please we don't have much time.'' she tells him

''oh right okay here.'' he says and pours it for her

''thanks ok hun we have to go see you in a couple of hours.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''kiss.'' she says

Luke leans over the counter and kisses her.

''okay bye doll.'' she says and takes her coffee and leaves and gets into the jeep

Luke watches them drive off.

When Lorelai gets them to the orthodontist she signs Rory in and they watch a movie together about everything that is going to happen together so that Rory is less freaked and Lorelai is more relaxed before they get Rory in the chair and ready to start breathing the happy gas so she will be relaxed the entire time they are in her mouth.

Lorelai talks to her softly and strokes her head while the mask is over Rory's nose.

Rory gets sleepy quickly and relaxes.

the orthodontists get everything ready and make sure Rory is ready before they start the procedure.

''is she sleepy and relaxed?'' he asks her

''yea I think so.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay good.'' the orthodontist tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A nurse puts a blood pressure cuff on Rory's arm and watches her heartrate during the procedure.

''how ya doing sweetie sweetie?'' the orthodontist asks her

''mmm''Rory says unware

Lorelai giggles

''looks like shes totally out of it.'' the orthodontist says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

through the procedure they check up on and talk to Rory to make sure she's okay every 5-10 minute's.

Lorelai just watches everything going on sipping her coffee watching The Today Show, and Good Morning America,and Regis and Kelly on the flat screen tv in the room until the time they are finished.

The let Rory sit up slowly taking her off the happy gas letting her breath normally and let her wake up a little.

''hey sweetie you did soo well how do you feel?'' Lorelai asks her

''oww.'' Rory cries and feels her cheeks

''shh your okay hands down.'' Lorelai tells her gently pulling her hands away from her face

''yea she's probably going to be really sore for a while a few weeks probably so nothing hard just soft foods like yogurt,ice cream,soups,ramen noddles,ect.'' the orthodontist tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says

a little while later Lorelai gets to take her room and lets her lay on the couch taking care of her most of the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day Lorelai is outside doing laundry when the phone rings.

''err uhh.'' she looks around for the phone and finds it in the laundry basket

''hel..hello?'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai how's Rory is she okay?'' Emily asks her

''Mom uh yea she's fine just sleepy and really sore but fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''does she need anything do you need anything?'' Emily asks her

''oh no she's fine I'm fine trust me we're fine where are you sounds like you're driving.'' Lorelai says

''I am driving.' Emily tells her

''ya are where ya going?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm on way my I'll be there in a bit.'' Emily tells her

''oh no mom please don't come here turn that car around right now and go back where you came from.'' Lorelai tells her

''too late I'm already half way here.'' Emily tellsher

''Mom I gotta go my phone is beeping we have a call on the other line now good-bye Mother!'' Lorelai says and hangs up on her and answers the other call

''hel...hello?'' Lorelai

''hey'' Luke says

''oh hey hun.'' Lorelai says

''whats going on you okay is Rory okay how is she doing does she need anything do you or her need me to bring naything over

''oh no hun I think we are fine for now and she did great shes just a little tired,sore, and a little spacey and my mother just called and she is on her way over for god knows what reason

''okay well call me if u want me to come over when she gets there so you don't have to be there when she gets there.'' Luke tells her

''okay I'll try bye hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye.'' he says and hangs up

''mommy...'' Rory whines

''what sweetie shh your okay mommys right here what do you need angel?'' Lorelai asks her

''icepacks'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and goes into the kitchen and into the freezer and gets 2 ice packs and wraps them in paper towels and comes back and puts them againt Rorys cheeks.

''better?'' Lorelai asks her

''ahh uh huh.'' Rory says and tries to smile and nod

''okay good go to sleep for a bit grandma's on her way I love you sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her forehead

Rory closes her eyes and relaxes for a bit. 


End file.
